


If Fathers Sob

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode one sentence fiction. Glowering, Reverend Amos Howell struggled to prevent tears.





	If Fathers Sob

I never created Superman TAS canon.

Glowering, Reverend Amos Howell struggled to prevent tears from streaming down his long face as he wrapped his arms around his injured daughter.

THE END


End file.
